Technical Field
The disclosure is related to the liquid crystal display technology, and specifically related to the technical field of the three-dimensional display, and more particularly to a naked eye three-dimensional display panel and an overdriving method.
Related Art
The naked eye three-dimensional display technology is achieved by controlling the liquid crystal deflection through applying the driving voltage to the driving electrodes of the liquid crystal prism. Currently, the raising and descending time of the driving voltage during the reversal process can be decreased by adopting the overdriving technology to drive the liquid crystal prism and improve the stability of the naked eye three-dimensional display effect. The core of the overdriving technology is the selection of the overdriving period. That is to say when the overdriving finishes, the alternating voltage precisely raises to the target voltage. When the overdriving period finishes, the situation that the alternating voltage does not achieve the target voltage is referred as insufficient overdriving while the situation that the alternating voltage exceeds the target voltage is referred as excess overdriving. The present overdriving technology generates a driving signal according to the fixed overdriving period. However, the fixed overdriving period would cause that the overdriving is insufficient or the overdriving is excessive because the driving voltages applied on each driving electrode are different and the different value between the voltages is larger. It influences the naked eye three-dimensional displaying effect using the overdriving technology.